Invisible Man
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: "Aku mencintai Baekhyun yang bodoh itu." / a songfic of 98degrees - Invisible Man and I Do/ BaekSoo or BaekDo, KaiHun slight! KaiSoo / an EXO fanfiction / Chapter 6 updates!
1. Chapter 1

Invisible Man

Casts :

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

It's a songfic of 98° (98degrees) - Invisible Man. The lyric builds my imaginations so much. With a deep meanings and lovely lyrics, this old song (tbh this song is as old as me) became my favorite. You guys must hear it. I'm bringing a new BaekSoo/BaekDo fanfiction again for ya guys! And I think I'll make the other versions with different casts for this fic. Maybe it's enough, please enjoy my fiction!

Warning! Boyslove, Bromance, Yaoi - no genderswitch! OOC

.

.

.

_You can hardly wait to tell all your friends_

_How his kisses taste sweet like wine_

_And how he always makes your heart skip a beat_

_Everytime he walks by_

.

.

.

Jongin

Lagi-lagi Jongin

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut nama itu. Cemburu, iri, kesal, dan resah yang Baekhyun rasakan setiap suara merdu nan lembut milik Kyungsoo, memuja seorang Kim Jongin dengan berlebih. Tidak adakah topik lain yang bisa dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo selain Jongin?

"Bisakah kau berhenti bercerita tentang Jongin-mu itu?" Baekhyun mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak pernah Kyungsoo dengar sebelumnya. Kyungsoo terdiam, mendengar nada dingin dari teman dekatnya itu adalah hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan kedua tangan berjari lentik miliknya. Kyungsoo terdiam-lagi- merasa bersalah karena hanya Jongin yang ia jadikan topik pembicaraan akhir-akhir ini saat bersama Baekhyun.

"Maaf..." gumam Kyungsoo. Wajah manisnya tertunduk, merasa bersalah. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat dingin seperti ini. Mata bulatnya sedikit melirik wajah tampan yang berjarak agak jauh di depannya. Dingin. Tatapan mata Baekhyun sangat dingin. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa sahabatnya yang memiliki kepribadian secerah dan sehangat sinar matahari ini, berubah menjadi sedingin malam tanpa cahaya bulan.

Baekhyun menghela napas dengan perlahan, memaksa bibir tipisnya untuk mengulas senyuman kecil demi Kyungsoo. Ya, demi Kyungsoo-nya. Tangan putihnya terulur untuk mengelus surai lembut lelaki yang lebih muda, menarik dengan lembut kepala Kyungsoo agar wajah manis sahabatnya itu berbentur lembut dengan dada bidangnya. Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu sempit milik Kyungsoo yang bergetar takut. Pelukan hangat, hanya bukti fisik itu yang Baekhyun bisa beri kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terpejam, merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukan Baekhyun. Nyaman dan merasa terlindungi. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Bukan, bagi Kyungsoo ini bukan cinta. Hanya rasa nyaman. Ya, nyaman. Baekhyun tersenyum miris, tidak dapat merasakan debaran yang berlebih dari jantung Kyungsoo sama sekali. Normal. Berbeda dengan pacuan jantungnya yang memburu begitu cepat.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf... Aku yang seharusnya sebagai sahabatmu yang bisa mendengarkanmu dengan baik." kata Baekhyun sembari mengelus pelan punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Mataharinya telah kembali, dan memaafkannya.

"Maaf, Baek... Aku akan berhenti berbicara tentang Jongin padamu." Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sahabatnya. "Sssssshhh... Sudah aku bilang tidak apa-apa. Bicaralah apapun sesukamu, Kyungsoo. Aku akan mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu." jawab Baekhyun. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Menikmati angin sore di atap sekolah yang membelai lembut tubuh berseragam mereka.

_Kumohon lihatlah aku sekali saja, karena sesungguhnya hanya aku yang berada di sini menjagamu. Bukan Jongin..._

.

.

.

"Hai, Kyungsoo!" sapa Jongin dengan akrab. Mereka-Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo- berpapasan dengan Jongin di koridor sekolah. Baekhyun mendecih pelan, mendengar nada sok ramah pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut. "Ha-hai, J-Jongin..." Kyungsoo gugup, pipinya bersemu merah. "Kau sendirian?" tanya Jongin, melupakan fakta bahwa sesungguhnya Baekhyun jelas berada di sana.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, dan menyeringai seperti tidak peduli. Ia terlanjur marah. Pada dirinya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sebenarnya yang pantas disalahkan adalah dirinya. Ya, dirinya yang begitu pengecut untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan menyadari, Kyungsoo hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Tidak penah sekalipun melebihi itu. Ya, dia seperti tidak terlihat. Baekhyun sang 'Invisible Man' di mata Kyungsoo, sahabatnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo memilin ujung kemejanya dengan gemas. Antara grogi karena ditanya oleh sang pujaan hati, dan resah karena dia menyadari kalau hari ini Baekhyun sedang tidak dapat menstabilkan emosinya. Dia cemas. "Kau bi-bisa lihat J-Jongin ssi, aku sedang berjalan dengan Baekhyun..." jawab Kyungsoo dengan halus.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang berdiri tepat di samping kanan tubuhnya. Memutarkan bola matanya malas melihat Kyungsoo yang terlampau gugup bila di depan Jongin. Baekhyun tersenyum memaksa, lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. "Kejarlah bila kau menginginkannya." bisik Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Dan dapat dipastikan kalau Jongin tak akan mendengarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat Kyungsoo yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat rona merah yang sekarang menjalar hingga telinga sahabatnya itu. "Oh iya, Kyungsoo. Aku lupa kalau aku harus mengambil buku fisika-ku yang tertinggal di kelas sebelah. Jongin, bisa temani Kyungsoo ke halte? Aku rasa dia sedikit buru-buru pulang hari ini." ucap Baekhyun.

Jongin terkekeh, meremehkan perintah Baekhyun yang ia terima. "Tentu saja aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo. Bila perlu, aku akan mengantar sampai di kamarnya." jawab Jongin. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya, lalu beralih kepada Jongin yang mulai merangkul pundak kecil Kyungsoo.

Marah. Baekhyun marah. Tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa. "Baiklah, jaga Kyungsoo." lanjut Baekhyun final.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke ujung koridor, untuk mencapai tujuannya yaitu keluar gerbang sekolah. Tatapan dingin dan senyuman sinis Baekhyun berubah. Ia menatap kedua pemuda yang kini menjauh di depannya dengan sendu, dan senyuman yang miris. "Tidak, aku tidak boleh cemburu. Aku hanya perlu menyadarkan Kyungsoo, bahwa aku yang ada di sini untuknya. Bukan Jongin." gumam Baekhyun.

_Tapi buktinya... Apapun yang kulakukan, kau tetap tidak menganggapku ada._

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Baekhyun masih merasa kalau Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya. Ya, Kyungsoo akan datang padanya saat butuh pertolongan. Jahatkah Kyungsoo? Mungkin, kalian akan berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, tidak untuk Baekhyun. Ia senang saat Kyungsoo berlari kepelukannya saat melihat Jongin yang dekat dengan orang lain. Tetapi, Baekhyun terlalu benci untuk mendengar tangisan kecil Kyungsoo disetiap ucapan mereka mengenai Jongin.

Hari ini, Baekhyun terlihat sendiri di kelas saat jam istirahat. Ia melamun, tadi saat ia akan mengajak Kyungsoo ke atap sekolah, sahabat manisnya itu menolak. Jongin lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum miris, mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya yang tadinya untuk dimakan berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Ia bisa membayangkan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis saat duduk di kursi koridor setiap jam istirahat, untuk menatap Jongin yang sering berlalu-lalang di koridor itu.

Baekhyun mulai memakan bekalnya. Mengunyah setiap masakan lezat ibunya tanpa semangat. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahannya, memandang heran teman-teman sekelasnya yang terlihat sumringah membicarakan sesuatu sembari memasuki kelas. Ia menaikkan bahu tak peduli, dan melanjutkan makannya.

Seakan ada rudal yang menghancurkan saraf otaknya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti mengunyah dan reflek menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Ia mendengarnya, ya Baekhyun mendengar itu semua. Percakapan teman-temannya.

Jongin,

Mencium Kyungsoo di koridor dekat kelasnya.

Mata yang menawan milik Baekhyun makin meredup, jantungnya berpacu cepat saat mendengarnya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa marah. Matanya memanas, dan bibir tipisnya bergetar. Menangis, itu yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan. Tapi, tidak mungkin kalau ia menangis sekarang, bukan? Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan hatinya dan menghabiskan bekalnya dengan cepat. Karena, bel masuk kelas akan segera bunyi.

_Kau bisa memberitahu seluruh temanmu... Betapa manisnya ciuman 'dia'... Seperti segelas wine._

.

.

.

Atap sekolah. Tempat yang setiap hari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kunjungi setelah bel pulang sekolah. Hari ini, Kyungsoo selalu memancarkan senyuman indah dari bibir berbentuk hati miliknya. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Pancaran mata Kyungsoo tidak secerah yang ia bayangkan. Normal. Hanya senyum sumringahnya yang terlihat lebih cerah.

"Aku tau, kenapa kau terlihat senang hari ini." Baekhyun berkata, sembari memandang jalanan kota Seoul yang berangsur ramai di Jumat sore seperti sekarang. Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya bingung, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat di samping kanan tubuhnya. Mata itu. Baru pertama kali ia menyadarinya. Pancaran sinar mata Baekhyun terlihat makin meredup.

"Baek... Kau mengetahui apa?" Kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan yang entah mengapa terdengar bodoh ditelinganya sendiri. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo juga baru menyadarinya. Senyuman itu berubah, tidak secerah dulu. "Kyungsoo, kau... Mendapat ciuman pertamamu dengan Jongin, kan?" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun tau. Tau benar bahwa ciuman pertama Kyungsoo adalah dengan Jongin. Tepatnya ciuman yang baru saja tadi siang Kyungsoo dapatkan, di dalam hidupnya. Dada Baekhyun sesak, jantungnya bergemuruh, dan nafasnya seperti memburu saat mengatakan itu. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, kaget dan khawatir. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa khawatir kalau Baekhyun mengetahui hal itu.

Mereka terdiam. Tidak ada satu katapun yang terlontar lagi dari bibir keduanya. Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri, menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan mulai pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di sana.

_Aku ingin semua kenangan manis yang terngiang dipikiranmu adalah denganku... Bukan Jongin, ataupun yang lain..._

.

.

.

**TBC**

Assalammualaikuum, guys! Aku membawa FF baru BaekSoo. Hehehe maaf aku tau plotnya pasaran... Tadinya aku mau bikin oneshoot tapi, kayaknya seru bikin chapter-an. Hehe padahal ff aku yang ber-chapter sebelumnya belum kesentuh sama sekali. Okay deh, thanks for reading... Especially for you, BaekSoo shippers!

Sincerely, an unprofessional author

InfinitelyLove aka werewolfxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Invisible Man

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

New chapter updates!

.

.

.

_I see you all the time baby_

_The way you look at him_

_I wish it was me, sweetheart_

_Boy I wish it was me_

_But I guess I'll never be_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merenung di atas kasur king size nya. Jemari tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik music box berbentuk piano pemberian Baekhyun. Alunan piano 'River Flows in You' menggema di kamar Kyungsoo dengan warna putih-coklat yang mendominasi.

Kyungsoo terlihat resah. Semenjak kejadian tadi sore, ia tidak melihat Baekhyun saat pulang sekolah. Faktanya, rumah mereka berseberangan. Ia memandang jendela yang berada tepat di depan kasurnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, melihat bahwa Baekhyun sedang berada di balkon kamarnya-kamar Baekhyun- sembari memainkan harmonika.

Kyungsoo menajamkan pengelihatannya saat ia melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum. Senyum itu berbeda. Itu bukanlah senyum milik Baekhyun. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun berbalik dan memasuki kamarnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum getir, tidak mengerti dengan segala situasi yang entah mengapa berubah secepat ini.

Pertanyaan dan tebakan mengenai keadaan Baekhyun berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Alunan piano yang berasal dari music box miliknya berhenti, digantikan oleh suara air hujan yang berangsur turun ke permukaan bumi. Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap sinar surya yang kian meredup dan hilang dipantulan dinding kamarnya.

Ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya, menaruh music box kesayangannya di nakas sebelah kiri kasurnya. Ia kembali terduduk, lalu beranjak turun dan berjongkok di depan kaca setinggi tubuhnya. "Jongin... Bagaimana kau bisa menerimaku? Aku tau, Jongin... Kau sudah memiliki yang lain. Tapi kau tetap menerima pernyataan ku tadi siang..." Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Ia perlahan mendongak, menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca itu. Memandang remeh pada refleksi wajahnya yang terlihat rapuh. Mengusap wajahnya kasar saat merasa tetesan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia menatap sendu sesuatu yang menempel di kaca tersebut, foto-fotonya bersama Baekhyun dari masa sekolah menengah sampai sekarang. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun mengenai sahabatnya itu. Hanya kenyamanan dan perasaan terlindungi yang ia dapatkan.

Ia merasa bodoh. Bodoh karena ragu dengan perasaannya, dan bodoh karena kelakuannya. Kyungsoo terisak, mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memukul pelan kepalanya. "Bodoh... Kau bodoh... Kau sudah tau Jongin sudah memilikinya, kenapa kau masih ingin menjadi miliknya?" dia merasa sebagai perusak. Perusak hubungan Jongin dan 'dia'.

_Haruskah Kyungsoo senang mengenai hubungannya dengan Jongin? Atau haruskah Kyungsoo bingung dengan keadaan dirinya saat ini? Haruskah ia memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun? Jawabannya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu._

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan piano-nya terhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke jam klasik yang cukup besar di dekat piano bening miliknya. Pukul '19.23'. Ia berpikir kalau orang tuanya atau kakaknya yang datang dari kantor. Baekhyun memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Byun Chanyeol yang kini sudah bekerja di perusahaan orang tuanya.

Dengan gesit, Baekhyun berdiri dan segera keluar dari ruang keluarga. Ia melewati ruang tamu dan membuka pintu masuk rumahnya. Ia terkejut melihat nyonya Do yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit dan mempersilahkan nyonya Do untuk masuk ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa. Baekhyun tersenyum ramah dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, ahjumma. Apa ada yang bisa Baekhyun bantu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan halus. Nyonya Do tersenyum, lalu membawa berita yang benar-benar tidak ingin Baekhyun dengar. "Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sedang demam. Dan sejak sore tadi, dia memanggil namamu." ucap eomma Kyungsoo.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar, sedikit senang karena Kyungsoo memanggil namanya dan khawatir berlebih karena Kyungsoo terserang demam. "Bolehkah saya mengunjungi Kyungsoo, ahjumma?" dan tanpa ragu, nyonya Do menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengunci pintu rumahnya, setelah menghubungi Chanyeol-kakaknya- untuk mengunjungi rumah keluarga Do bila membutuhkan kunci rumah. Baekhyun yang sudah memakai piyama tidurnya tetap mengunjungi rumah keluarga Do. Dia sudah terlampau khawatir terhadap keadaan Kyungsoo-nya.

Dia memasuki kamar Kyungsoo setelah berbincang sedikit dengan ayah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membungkuk sopan dikala melihat kakak Kyungsoo, Do Joonmyeon sedang mengompres kening adiknya. "Ah, hyung..." sapa Baekhyun. Joonmyeon berdiri dan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. "Ah, ya Baekhyun. Silahkan duduk di sini. Hyung sudah selesai mengompres kening Kyungsoo. Daritadi dia memanggil namamu." kata Joonmyeon lalu keluar dari kamar sembari membawa baskom kecil dan handuk yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengompres adiknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu bergumam 'terima kasih' dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelah kasur Kyungsoo. Dia menatap seluruh isi kamar Kyungsoo yang tak berubah dari dulu. Pintu kamar sudah tertutup, menandakan Joonmyeon sudah keluar dari sana.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat hangat di tangannya. "Bukalah matamu, Kyung. Aku tahu kau belum tertidur." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Kyungsoo menarik senyuman kecil dibibir tebalnya yang sekarang terlihat memucat. Lalu Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, menatap sayu ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat khawatir.

Baekhyun tau, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin memanggil namanya dengan sungguh-sungguh apabila dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu kembali tersenyum getir. Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun lalu bergumam kecil. "A-aku membutuhkanmu, Baek."

Perasaan itu lagi.

Perasaan ingin selalu bersama Kyungsoo, ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, dan perasaan yang sama seperti pertama kali ia melihat Kyungsoo.

Perasaan Baekhyun yang ingin mencintai Kyungsoo sampai ujung hidupnya.

Baekhyun memaksa bibir tipisnya untuk tersenyum, melihat mata Kyungsoo yang sembab. Lalu mengelus surai lembut Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Membelai pipi kanan Kyungsoo yang terasa panas di tangannya. "Istirahatlah, Kyungsoo. Cepatlah sembuh. Aku akan di sini menemanimu." ucap Baekhyun lalu mencubit kecil pipi gembul Kyungsoo.

"Nyanyikan aku lullaby, Baek... Kumohon." ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Tak lama, suara merdu Baekhyun terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Itu lagu kesukaannya dengan Baekhyun. 98° - I Do.

I do cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

I will love you still

From the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much

I do

Baekhyun tersenyum miris melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan air matanya yang menetes. Baekhyun mengelus kening Kyungsoo yang masih terasa panas oleh telapak tangannya. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri wajah Kyungsoo yang entah mengapa terlihat selalu bercahaya di matanya. Dengan memberanikan diri, Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Lalu ia meneteskan air matanya yang selama ini ia pendam.

_Jika kau menanyakan apakah aku mencintaimu... Jawabannya adalah Ya, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam pesonamu, dan saat aku ingin keluar, tidak ada satupun jalan yang kutemui._

.

.

.

Pukul 05.30 pagi, nyonya Do memasuki kamar Kyungsoo dan tersenyum melihat anaknya sudah bangun, sedang mengelus surai Baekhyun yang kini tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sebelah kasurnya. "Sudah bangun, Kyungsoo? Apa panasmu sudah turun?" tanya nyonya Do lalu duduk di ranjang anaknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat ibunya. "Sudah eomma. Panasku sekarang sudah menurun. Kemarin 38° bukan? Tadi saat aku baru bangun 37°" jawab Kyungsoo. Ibunya menampilkan raut wajah cemas saat mendengar panas Kyungsoo belum terlalu turun. "Apa kau mau ke rumah sakit, sayang? Panasmu masih tinggi." tanya nyonya Do. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan terus mengusap pelan surai Baekhyun yang masih terlihat tertidur.

"Oh iya, tadi malam keluarga Byun datang. Mereka ingin menjengukmu, tapi kau sudah tidur. Akhirnya mereka hanya mengambil kunci rumah mereka." ucap nyonya Do. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan eommanya. "Tolong sampaikan terima kasihku ke Chanyeol hyung dan eomma-appa Baekhyun ya, eomma." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ne... Yasudah, bangunkanlah Baekhyun. Kasihan dia tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu. Eomma akan membuatkanmu bubur dulu." ucap nyonya Do lalu keluar dari kamar anaknya. Kyungsoo menatap kepergian ibunya dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah wajah Baekhyun yang menghadapnya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah imut Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap.

"Setampan itukah sampai kau melihatku terlalu lama?" gumam Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mencibir lalu menarik telinga Baekhyun dengan pelan. "Percaya diri sekali. Dasar." ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tertawa lucu dan menaiki ranjang Kyungsoo. "Ini hari Sabtu kan? Aku boleh tidur disini ya?" kata Baekhyun lalu dengan santainya merebahkan tubuh di samping Kyungsoo.

"Hey! Nanti kau bisa tertular Baekhyun!" ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan suara Kyungsoo. Ia malah merebahkan kepalanya di paha sahabatnya itu dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengelus surai hitamnya lagi. "Elus rambutku lagi, aku masih ingin tidur. Semalaman aku belum tidur." kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Jadi semalaman kau belum tidur, Baek? Kau ini! Kalau sakit bagaimana?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tertegun. Ini yang pertama kalinya. Pertama kali Kyungsoo terlihat peduli kepadanya. Dan pertama kali Kyungsoo tidak menyebut pemuda bernama Kim Jongin di depannya. Baekhyun senang. Ya, senang akan perhatian Kyungsoo yang mulai terlihat untuknya.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menghadap kearahnya. "Aku tau. Kemarin sore kau menangis bukan? Boleh aku tau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Kyungsoo berhenti mengelus surai Baekhyun lalu mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya. Baekhyun dapat melihat pancaran ketakutan di mata Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mengelus pipi kanan Kyungsoo, dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak usah menjawabnya, kalau kau tidak mau." katanya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun mengelus lembut pipinya. Hangat. Terlalu hangat dan nyaman bagi Kyungsoo.

Salah. Ini semua salah. Kyungsoo merasakan itu semua. Kebimbangan dan keraguan di dalam hatinya. Di sana, di dalam hati Kyungsoo terselip rasa yang tidak dapat ia mengerti sama sekali.

Kyungsoo merasakan air matanya mengalir dengan perlahan. Membasahi pipinya dan tangan Baekhyun yang masih menyentuh lembut pipinya. Baekhyun terkejut melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Ia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh tubuh berbalut piyama putih Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun mengelus lembut punggung Kyungsoo. "Shhhh... Aku disini Kyungsoo, tenanglah. Jangan menangis lagi." ucap Baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo. Isakkan Kyungsoo mereda, ia sedikit mendorong dada bidang Baekhyun dan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap manik gelap milik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Apa aku salah? Apa semua yang aku lakukan salah? Apa aku salah menjadi milik Jongin?" ucapnya. Raut wajah Baekhyun mengeras. Mendengar nama pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu membuat dirinya panas. Namun setelah melihat raut sedih Kyungsoo, hati Baekhyun melunak. Dia tak berdaya melihat mata indah Kyungsoo yang meredup dan sayu seakan meminta pertolongan yang lebih.

Baekhyun terlalu munafik.

Mencoba terlihat kuat di mata Kyungsoo, walau hatinya sudah siap runtuh bila sedikit saja disentuh. Mencoba terlihat tegar, walau air matanya siap tumpah apabila mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Dan mencoba terlihat pasrah walau jantungnya dapat remuk bila mendengar rasa cinta Kyungsoo terhadap Jongin.

"Kau... Kyungsoo, kau... Tidak bersalah sama sekali. Bila hanya Jongin yang dapat membuatmu bahagia, maka cintailah dia." ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik kembali Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Baekhyun, merasakan betapa keras debaran jantung Baekhyun yang terasa sampai tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa debaran jantung Baekhyun membuat dirinya tenang dan nyaman. Tetapi, sentuhan Baekhyun berbeda dengan Jongin. Di dalam diri Jongin, ia bisa merasakan hatinya membuncah senang. Dan saat bersama Baekhyun, dia bisa merasakan seluruh saraf tubuhnya merasa tenang dan aman.

Jongin itu menyenangkan.

Tetapi, Baekhyun jauh lebih menenangkan.

"Baekhyun... Kenapa seluruh hal yang mengenai dirimu membuatku nyaman?" gumam Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengatakan seperti itu. Baekhyun merasakan pintu hati Kyungsoo yang mulai terbuka untuk dirinya. Kesempatan. Baekhyun memang mempunyai kesempatan. Tapi itu terlalu tak kasat mata. Baekhyun masih tidak merasakan ada pantulan dirinya di hati Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di sana

atau mungkin belum.

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya. Mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk dapat menempel di kedua pipi gembul Kyungsoo. Wajah manis Kyungsoo memerah, entah efek menangis atau merona karena dia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun memiliki tatapan dan wajah yang mempesona. Tangan kanan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi kiri sahabatnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, merasa kehangatan yang selama ini dia inginkan di pipinya.

Kyungsoo hanya terpaku saat terpaan nafas Baekhyun yang seharum lavender mendekat ke wajahnya. Menghapus jarak diantara wajah rupawan yang mereka miliki. Tatapan penuh kasih Baekhyun menuju tepat ke kedua bola mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo tertegun. Tatapan Baekhyun menggoyahkan hatinya, membantunya untuk mencari kejelasan di dalam hatinya sendiri.

Rasa ini...

Rasa yang terlalu indah untuk ia deskripsikan sendiri. Rasa yang selama ini tersembunyi di dalam hatinya yang sudah di penuhi nama Kim Jongin. Rasa yang membuat rasa nyaman dan aman meletup di dada hingga saraf otaknya.

Kedua pemuda itu menutup mata mereka. Dan merasakan kelembutan bibir lain yang menempel pada bibir mereka. Hati Baekhyun membuncah. Cintanya memang sudah terlalu dalam untuk Kyungsoo. Bibir tipis Baekhyun mulai mengecup kecil bibir penuh milik sahabatnya. Merasakan kehangatan dari bibir Kyungsoo yang selama ini diinginkannya.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala kasur. Pasrah dengan perlakuan Baekhyun yang terlalu manis untuknya. Manis dan lembut. Jauh lebih manis dari ciuman pertamanya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher kuat Baekhyun. Menikmati bibir tipis Baekhyun yang mulai melumat pelan bibir tebal miliknya.

Kyungsoo terhanyut. Terhanyut kedalam pesona Baekhyun yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tetapi, pena cinta di dalam hatinya tidak bisa mengukir nama Baekhyun disana. Goretan nama seorang Kim Jongin terlalu susah untuk dihapus. Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya, mengingat bahwa Jongin yang telah memiliki 'dia', juga ingin memiliki dirinya.

_Baekhyun... Kenapa kau bisa membuatku senyaman ini? Apakah perasaan yang kumiliki ini? Apakah semua ini salah?_

.

.

.

**TBC**

Huwoh... chapter 2 di-update hehehe maaf ya kalo chapter ini kurang greget :3 aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk semua Baeksoo shippers~

maaf aku tidak bisa membalas review readers satu persatu :) tapi percaya deh, semua review kalian bikin aku senyum sendiri dan seneng banget... oh iya, pas aku ngetik ff ini, aku juga merasa kalau nyambung juga ternyata sama Moonlight nya EXO. Hehe ngomong-ngomong Moonlight lagu kesukaan aku di album Overdose.

Maaf ff ini mengecewakan atau ga jelas-_-

Big thanks for my reviewers!

Last, mind to review?

Sincerely, an unprofessional author

InfinitelyLove aka werewolfxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Invisible Man

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

And another EXO's members

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Chapter 3 updates!

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyadarinya. Kyungsoo menangis di dalam ciuman mereka. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun memberi jarak di antara wajah mereka. Memutuskan benang liur yang begitu tipis di bibir keduanya. Kyungsoo terengah, menangis saat berciuman adalah hal yang buruk. Nafas mereka memburu, disertai degupan jantung mereka yang begitu kencang.

Kyungsoo masih mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Baekhyun. Meremas kuat kerah bagian belakang piyama milik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo merasa, semua yang dia lakukan salah... Semua yang dia inginkan dari Jongin salah... Tapi, hatinya berbicara lain. Kyungsoo memiliki hati yang egois untuk memilih Jongin.

Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus punggung sempit itu dengan hati-hati. "Maaf... Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Kelakuanku tadi terlalu lancang... Maafkan aku." Baekhyun berbisik. Kyungsoo terisak kecil mendengar suara Baekhyun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak... Kau tidak salah, Baek... Aku, aku selama ini yang salah..." ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tertegun, merasakan suhu tubuh Kyungsoo yang menurutnya makin panas dari sebelumnya. "Kyungsoo... Suhu tubuhmu sepertinya naik lagi." ucap Baekhyun lalu perlahan melepas pelukkannya.

Baekhyun segera menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Kyungsoo. "Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Panasmu benar-benar naik." panik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat lucu saat panik seperti ini. Baekhyun segera mengangkat sedikit tubuh Kyungsoo dan membenarkan letak tidurnya.

Segera Baekhyun menaikkan selimut tebal Kyungsoo, hingga dagu sahabat manisnya tidak terlihat. Dengan cekatan, Baekhyun memencet tombol ON pada pelembab ruangan agar kelembaban udara di kamar Kyungsoo tetap stabil. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk berlalu-lalang di depan kasurnya. Tersenyum kecil karena baru menyadari, bahwa Baekhyun selama ini selalu memperhatikan keadaannya.

_Baekhyun... Ajari aku. Ajari aku untuk merasakan keberadaanmu selama ini di sampingku. Ajari aku untuk berhenti menjadi perusak antara Jongin dan 'dia'._

.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan nyonya Do berada di rumah sakit. Dokter laki-laki muda bername-tag Kevin Wu, menyatakan bahwa Kyungsoo demam akibat kelelahan. Alasan yang cukup logis, karena memang tugas dan acara-acara sekolah menguras tenaga Kyungsoo cukup banyak. Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sibuk mengurus acara pentas seni di sekolahnya bersama Baekhyun dan Seunghyun-senior mereka-.

Baekhyun sekarang terlihat sibuk memandangi wajah manis Kyungsoo yang baru saja tertidur karena efek obat. Ia mengelus surai lembut Kyungsoo dan tersenyum gemas melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat manis saat tidur. Tak lama, pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo terbuka dan menampilkan nyonya Do yang membawa beberapa kantung plastik berisi makanan.

Baekhyun reflek berdiri dan membantu nyonya Do. "Kau tidak istirahat, Baekhyun? Sebaiknya kamu pulang dan beristirahatlah. Ahjumma tidak apa-apa kok, sendiri di sini." ucap nyonya Do lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kamar tersebut. Baekhyun ikut duduk di samping nyonya Do dan menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak apa, ahjumma. Saya juga tidak keberatan untuk menunggu Kyungsoo di sini." ucap Baekhyun. "Kau bahkan masih menggunakan piyama, Baekhyun. Maafkan ahjumma, selalu merepotkanmu. Lagipula tadi pagi appa Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon sudah pergi untuk mengurus kantor." ucap nyonya Do. Baekhyun tersenyum dan bergumam 'tidak apa-apa.'

Nyonya Do merasakannya. Perasaan Baekhyun terhadap anak bungsungnya. Bukan masalahnya kalau perempuan cantik berkepala empat itu terlalu peka. Tapi memang, pancaran penuh kasih yang tertera jelas di tatapan milik Baekhyun mengatakan semuanya. Mata itu menunjukkan cinta yang tulus dan dalam terhadap anaknya.

"Ahjumma, tadi saya sudah menelpon Chanyeol hyung untuk ke sini membawakan baju dan handuk saya. Apa ada barang yang ingin ahjumma titip? Biar Chanyeol hyung yang membawakannya." tawar Baekhyun. Nyonya Do tersenyum dan menggeleng. Tangan putih itu terulur untuk mengelus rambut hitam Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah. Ahjumma sudah terlalu merepotkan kalian." ucapnya lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Pandangan lembut Baekhyun membuat nyonya Do tertegun. Di netra indah milik Baekhyun menampilkan rasa yang begitu dalam, namun juga menampilkan rasa kesedihan.

.

.

.

Tak lama, Chanyeol datang membawa barang yang Baekhyun titip. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun-pun turut hadir ke rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat. Baekhyun segera mengambil baju ganti dan handuk yang ia ambil dari Chanyeol, lalu segera melesat ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar rawat pasien tersebut. Sedangkan keempat orang dewasa yang lainnya sibuk bercengkrama mengenai sakitnya Kyungsoo.

Saat Baekhyun selesai mandi, ia melihat hanya nyonya Do dan Kyungsoo di ruangan tersebut. "Loh, ahjumma. Eomma-appa dan Chanyeol hyung sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun. Nyonya Do mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun mengambil dompetnya di tas yang tadi dibawakan Chanyeol.

"Ahjumma, saya permisi sebentar ke kantin ne?" ucap Baekhyun. "Oh, Baekhyun. Tadi ahjumma banyak membelikanmu makanan. Kau tak perlu membeli makanan lagi." ucap nyonya Do. "Wah, maaf merepotkan ahjumma. Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi saya ingin membeli kopi kaleng dulu. Apa ada yang ingin ahjumma titip?" tawar Baekhyun. "Tidak usah, Baekhyun. Baiklah, hati-hati ne?" ucap nyonya Do. Baekhyun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Baekhyun pergi ke kantin rumah sakit dan membeli beberapa permen dan kopi kaleng. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah taman rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari kantin tersebut. Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku taman yang berada di dekat pintu masuk gedung rumah sakit. Ia memandangi langit yang terlihat sedikit mendung pagi ini.

"Kau melamun?" Baekhyun yang mendengar suara serak di sebelahnya segera menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Baekhyun menatap kaget seorang namja ber-eyesmile manis dan berkulit putih pucat yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku bertanya. Apa kau melamun?" ucap anak itu lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut lalu sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

Namja bersurai golden-honey itu sedikit memajukan kursi roda yang ia pakai. "Seseorang memberitahuku bahwa melamun itu tidak baik. Katanya, melamun terkadang membuat pikiranmu semakin kacau." ucapnya. Tangan putih yang berbalut piyama merah muda berlengan panjang itu terulur untuk memetik kecil bunga putih yang Baekhyun yakin bernama baby's breath yang tumbuh banyak di sekeliling taman itu.

"Baby's breath melambangkan kepolosan, ketulusan, dan kemurnian hati seseorang. Nah, bunga ini aku beri padamu. Karena aku tulus untuk memberitahu-mu kalau melamun itu tidak baik." ucap namja manis itu. Bibir tipis pucatnya melengkungkan senyuman yang entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun ikut melengkungkan senyuman menawannya.

"Senyumanmu indah." ucap namja manis itu sambil terkekeh kecil. "Tapi senyuman orang yang kucintai jauh lebih indah." lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tawa namja itu. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil, tapi sungguh Baekhyun bisa melihat sisi dewasa yang mendominasi di aura anak tersebut.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Maaf tiba-tiba aku mengajakmu berbicara yang tidak penting." ucap namja itu lalu berlalu menggunakan kursi rodanya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit. Baekhyun memandangi punggung namja tersebut dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bunga baby's breath yang tadi dipetik oleh namja itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar tidak merespon anak tadi dengan mengeluarkan suaranya. Baekhyun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamar rawat Kyungsoo. 'Namja manis yang baik.' pikirnya saat melihat namja tadi sedang berada di tempat anak kanker yang sedang bermain di ruangan kaca dekat kantin.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar pasien Kyungsoo. Dia menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah bangun dan sedang menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala kasur. "Kau sudah bangun, soo?" tanya Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lucu. "Menurutmu? Apa orang tidur bisa membuka matanya seperti ini, eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar cara bicara Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih ceria. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berkata 'Aku menyerah.' berulang kali. Nyonya Do yang sedaritadi melihat kelakuan anaknya dan Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Baekhyun. Apa yang kau bawa di plastik itu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke plastik putih yang berada di tangan kirinya. "Oh ini. Tadi aku membeli minuman dan permen." ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai responnya. Lalu mata bulatnya memandang tangan kanan Baekhyun yang tidak kosong.

"Baekhyun. Jangan bilang kau memetik bunga baby's breath di taman?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menaruh minuman dan permen ysng tadi ia beli di meja dekat sofa nyonya Do duduk. "Bukan aku yang memetiknya. Tadi ada seorang namja yang memetikkannya untukku. Sepertinya dia pasien rumah sakit ini. Dia terlihat seperti anak yang cukup baik." ucap Baekhyun lalu menaruh beberapa tangkai kecil baby's breath itu di nakas sebelah kasur Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat senyuman hangat Baekhyun untuknya. "Baekhyun. Makanlah dulu." ucap nyonya Do. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping nyonya Do dan meraih bento yang disodorkan kepadanya. "Ahjumma. Apa Kyungsoo sudah diberi sarapan?" tanya Baekhyun. Nyonya Do tersenyum dan menjawab "Perawat akan segera masuk dan memberi sarapan ke Kyungsoo. Tenang saja."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah menunjukkan kondisi tubuhnya yang membaik sore ini, Baekhyun dan nyonya Do benar-benar senang mendengarnya. Akan tetapi, dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo-yang bernama Kevin Wu- menyatakan bahwa Kyungsoo masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit sampai besok siang.

Tidak lama setelah pengecekkan kondisi Kyungsoo, tuan Do dan Joonmyeon datang dari kantornya. Baekhyun yang tidak ingin mengganggu keluarga tersebut keluar untuk duduk di taman. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi taman tersebut dan memandangi bunga-bunga yang berdominasi berwarna putih di sekelilingnya.

"Apa melamun itu hobimu?" suara itu lagi. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat namja tadi pagi berada di sampingnya dengan kursi rodanya. "Hobiku bukan melamun." ucap Baekhyun. Namja manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum senang. "Akhirnya aku mendengar suaramu! Tadi pagi kau benar-benar pelit berbicara." ucapnya senang.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Namja berkulit pucat itu tersenyum dan berkata "Pasti kau pandai menyanyi." ucapnya. Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. "Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Baekhyun. "Suaramu saat berbicara saja sudah bagus, hyung." ucap anak itu. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan polos namja manis itu.

"Kau tau hyung? Orang yang kucintai juga menyukai hal yang berbau seni. Tapi bedanya dia tidak bernyanyi sepertimu." kata namja manis itu sembari memainkan ujung piyama hijau mudanya. "Lalu dia menyukai apa?" tanya Baekhyun. "Dia suka menari, hyung!" jawab anak itu antusias. "Ah iya, siapa namamu hyung?" tanya namja manis itu. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau sendiri?" ucap Baekhyun. "Namaku..."

"Oh Sehun! Ayo kembali ke kamarmu." ucap seorang perawat cantik bertubuh mungil yang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Nah, kau sudah taukan hyung? Aku duluan, ne. Bye bye! Nde, Nara noona aku ke sana." ucap anak itu lalu melajukan kursi rodanya ke arah perawat tadi.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat anak itu. Lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah langit yang mulai menjingga.

_Oh Sehun... Anak yang baik. Dia memiliki hati yang polos dan tulus, sama seperti Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 5.30 petang. Di sana terlihat Joonmyeon yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit dan menyapa kakak laki-laki Kyungsoo tersebut. Joonmyeon teesenyum hangat melihat Baekhyun.

"Hyung, ahjumma dan ahjussi dimana?" tanya Baekhyun. "Mereka pulang untuk mengambil pakaian dan peralatan Kyungsoo." jawab Joonmyeon. Lalu Baekhyun bergumam 'Oh, begitu...' dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau tidak pulang? Apa keluargamu tidak mencarimu?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Tadi pagi mereka datang saat kau tertidur, Kyung. Dan aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menginap dan menemanimu malam ini. Lagipula besok hari minggu." ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, Baek. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu terus seperti ini." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengelus kepala pemuda manis itu. "Tidak. Sejak kapan aku merasa direpotkan olehmu?" ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

Joonmyeon yang melihat pemandangan di depannya hanya tersenyum hangat. Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan tuan dan nyonya Do. Baekhyun segera berbalik ke arah mereka dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun? Kau yakin akan menginap di sini?" tanya tuan Do. "Ya, ahjussi. Aku ingin menemani Kyungsoo di sini." ucapnya. "Appa, eomma. Biarkan aku dan Baekhyun yang menginap di sini." ucap Joonmyeon. Kedua orang tua itu menghela napas mereka. "Baiklah." ucap tuan Do.

Lelaki tampan itu mendekati anak bungsunya dan mengecup puncak kepala anaknya. "Cepatlah sembuh, Kyung." katanya lalu tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu dan memberi senyuman manis kepada appanya.

Baekhyun kembali meminta izin untuk keluar kamar rawat Kyungsoo karena tidak ingin menganggu keluarga kecil tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke taman rumah sakit walaupun sekarang sudah malam. Nyonya Do melihat Baekhyun yang menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

"Sayang, aku mau menyusul Baekhyun dulu ne?" ucap nyonya Do kepada suaminya uang sedang sibuk mengelus surai Kyungsoo yang terlihat hampir tertidur. Lalu dijawab anggukkan oleh tuan Do.

Perempuan yang berstatus sebagai ibu Kyungsoo itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah taman, dimana ia melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja berjalan ke arah sana. Dia melihat Baekhyun yang mendongakkan wajahnya dan memandang bintang di malam yang cukup dingin ini.

"Baekhyun-ah..." panggil nyonya Do sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun. "Eh, ahjumma." ucap Baekhyun lalu menegakkan duduknya. "Sudah, santai saja." ucap perempuan cantik itu sembari menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merileks-kan duduknya dan tersenyum lucu. "Ada apa ahjumma?" tanya Baekhyun. Nyonya Do tersenyum dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. "Apa kau menyukai Kyungsoo?" tanya nyonya Do. Baekhyun tertegun. Lalu jantungnya berdebar tidak normal.

"Sudah jangan tegang seperti itu." lanjut nyonya Do. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Y-ya, ahjumma. Maafkan Baekhyun." ucap Baekhyun lalu memainkan bunga baby's breath yang ia sempat petik tadi. Nyonya Do tersenyum. "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf Baekhyun-ah. Bila kamu menyukai Kyungsoo, kejarlah dia. Ahjumma percaya padamu." ucap nyonya Do.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, namun tak lama netra indah tersebut meredup dan memperlihatkan kesedihannya. Baekhyun tersenyum getir. "Kyungsoo mencintai orang lain, ahjumma." ucap Baekhyun.

Nyonya Do tersenyum maklum atas kesedihan Baekhyun. "Jangan menyerah sepeti itu. Ahjumma yakin Kyungsoo juga akan mencintaimu." ucap nyonya Do. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangkat dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah nyonya Do.

"Terima kasih, ahjumma. Tapi, kalau orang yang Kyungsoo cintai membawa kebahagiaan untuknya, saya juga pasti akan bahagia." ucap Baekhyun. Nyonya Do meringis melihat senyum miris Baekhyun.

Keheningan yang cukup lama mendominasi di antara mereka. Baekhyun dan nyonya Do terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Baekhyun... Apa orang yang kau maksud Kyungsoo cintai adalah... Kim Jongin?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yeay~ chapter 3 keluar! Tapi maaf ya disini kurang scene Baeksoonya, memang saya mau memperkenalkan cast baru, yaitu Sehun! Nah, buat yang penasaran siapa 'dia' itu pasti kalian sudah tau ya? Hehehe

Terima kasih udah mau review, favorite, atau follow fanfiction ini. Sungguh saya sangat senang! Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau typo di chapter ini dan sebelumnya. Maaf aku ga bisa balas review satu-persatu ToT... Maaf sekali lagi, karena saya tau chapter ini terlalu pendek dan kurang greget-_- okefix saya pundung

Last, mind to review?

Sincerely, unprofessional author

InfinitelyLove aka werewolfxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Invisible Man - chap. 4

Invisible Man

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

And another EXO's members

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Author's note! (MUST READ) : aku minta maaf sama semua readers aku, karena banyak yang salah pengertian di chapter 3... Kalimat terakhir itu bukan Sehun yang ngomong, tapi eomma-nya Kyungsoo... Maaf ya Invisible Man readers~ coba deh kalian baca kembali chapter 3 nya biar lebih mengerti. Soalnya di situ aku ga cantumin sama sekali kalau Sehun tiba-tiba masuk scene. Karena di scene itu hanya ada Baekhyun dan eomma-nya Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi, maaf bagi semua readers yang udah salah pengertian. Ini karena cara ngetik aku mungkin juga salah #okesipsayagalaulikeapro#

.

.

.

Chapter 4 updates!

.

.

.

Baekhyun kaget mendengar pertanyaan nyonya Do. Namja bersurai hitam itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah wanita cantik di sampingnya. "B-bagaimana ahjumma tau?" ucap Baekhyun. Nyonya Do tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan pundak Baekhyun. "Kau mau ahjumma ceritakan sesuatu?" ucap nyonya Do. Baekhyun dengan ragu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah teman sejak kecil. Keluarga Kim dulu menempati rumah seberang kami. Yaitu, tepat rumah yang sekarang keluargamu tempati." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, dia tak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya. "Eomma Jongin meninggal saat Jongin berumur 11 tahun. Lalu setahun kemudian mereka pindah ke Busan dan menetap di sana selama 3 tahun. Dan rumah itu dibeli oleh keluargamu." ucap nyonya Do.

Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepala Baekhyun. Dia menatap nyonya Do, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Ahjumma tidak tahu sekarang di mana Jongin tinggal. Saat di Busan, appa Jongin menikah dengan seorang wanita yang telah memiliki seorang anak. Kini, Jongin hanya tinggal sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan tahun lalu, dan adik tirinya yang berada di rumah sakit karena koma akibat kecelakaan itu. Mengenai kabar yang lainnya, ahjumma tidak tahu. Yang pasti, memang Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin sejak sekolah dasar." jelas nyonya Do.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa ragu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk mengomentari kisah itu. Jongin yang terlihat dingin dan angkuh memiliki masa lalu yang cukup menyedihkan. Baekhyun dapat membayangkan rasanya kehilangan kedua orang tua, walaupun faktanya ia masih memiliki keluarga yang lengkap.

"Baekhyun... Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya nyonya Do. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggeleng kecil. Nyonya Do tersenyum maklum melihat pancaran kesedihan di mata Baekhyun. "Dulu, Jongin adalah satu-satunya sahabat Kyungsoo. Kau tau pasti alasan mengapa Kyungsoo tidak memiliki banyak teman. Anak itu memang susah untuk bersosialisasi, berbeda sekali denganmu." ucap nyonya Do.

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke taman kecil bunga tulip merah di seberang tempat duduknya. Telinga Baekhyun setia mendengarkan perkataan nyonya Do yang terkadang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Kyungsoo pernah bercerita ke ahjumma saat pertama kali dia merasa kalau Jongin adalah orang yang disukainya." gumam nyonya Do. Baekhyun terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sedih karena fakta baru yang ia dapatkan.

"Ahjumma bukannya ingin membuatmu sedih, Baekhyun. Tapi ada hal yang harus kau ketahui... Saat Jongin pindah ke Busan, selama beberapa bulan Kyungsoo terlihat tidak semangat. Senyum dan tawanya berkurang, walaupun mereka masih sering berhubungan. Tetapi, seseorang membuat senyum dan tawa Kyungsoo kembali. Itu terjadi saat Kyungsoo pertama kali bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun." ucap nyonya Do.

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan nyonya Do. Hatinya membuncah senang, tetapi ada bagian dimana hatinya tidak ingin berharap banyak dari Kyungsoo. "Bahkan ia terlihat lebih senang dan berubah menjadi pribadi yang terbuka semenjak bertemu denganmu." lanjut nyonya Do.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah wanita cantik berkulit putih susu itu. "Terima kasih, ahjumma. Walaupun di dalam hatiku ada dimana bagian yang terlampau optimis untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Namun tetap saja, Baekhyun tidak dapat berharap lebih dari Kyungsoo saat ini." gumam Baekhyun.

Nyonya Do tersenyum lalu mengelus pundak Baekhyun yang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. "Ya sudah, tenangkanlah dirimu sekarang. Ahjumma sudah harus pulang, ini sudah malam." ucap nyonya Do dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di taman untuk menyusul suaminya dan mengajak tuan Do pulang.

_Semakin tipis harapan yang kutanam padamu, Kyungsoo... Tapi ada bagian hatiku yang masih menginginkanmu._

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit. Dia memasukki kamar rawat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sudah gelap. Joonmyeon sudah tertidur di sofa. Dan Kyungsoo terlihat tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Baekhyun mengambil handphone-nya dan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Kyungsoo, ia bermain beberapa game di sana.

"Baekhyun..." suara lembut yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo membuat kegiatan Baekhyun berhenti. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo yang membuka matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menaruh handphone-nya di nakas dekatnya. "Ada apa Kyungsoo? Apa kau terbangun karena aku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyungsoo, apa kamu tidak mengabari Jongin kalau kamu sedang sakit? Tadinya aku mau menghubunginya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kontaknya." ucap Baekhyun sambil memaksa senyumannya. Kyungsoo merasakan kesedihan disuara Baekhyun. Dia merasakannya.

Dengan perlahan, tangan halus Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang terkepal. "Aku tak ingin menghubungi Jongin saat ini. Di rumah sakit ini, banyak kenangan tentang kesedihan Jongin." ucap Kyungsoo. Tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya terkepal, membalas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo yang hangat.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat pucat. Pemuda ber-netra gelap itu tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang selalu indah di matanya. "Apa... Rumah sakit ini tempat di mana adik Jongin dirawat?" ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menatap kaget Baekhyun. "Darimana kau tau itu Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eomma-mu menceritakan semuanya." jawabnya. Kyungsoo langsung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu mata bulatnya terlihat berair, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan. "Kyung? Kau menangis?" tanya Baekhyun saat dia merasa tangan Kyungsoo yang bergetar digenggamannya.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Baekhyun. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan berjari lentik milik Baekhyun. "T-tidak, aku tidak menangis..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Tangan kanan Baekhyun yang bebas, mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ceritakanlah padaku, Kyung... Aku akan senang hati mendengarnya." ucap Baekhyun lalu mengusap pipi tembam Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Nanti, pasti akan kuceritakan semuanya Baekhyun. Tapi tidak sekarang..." ucap Kyungsoo.

_Pasti. Pasti akan kuceritakan semuanya Baekhyun. Tentang Jongin dan 'dia' kepadamu. Tapi aku ragu... Ragu, karena aku terlalu takut bila mengatakan semuanya, kau akan marah dengan Jongin... Dan denganku._

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo... Kamu tidak tidur?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. "Aku belum mengantuk, baru saja aku bangun tidur. Mungkin setengah jam lagi." jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu terdiam memandangi wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau kau ngantuk, Baekhyun... Tidurlah. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku." ucap Kyungsoo lalu terkekeh kecil melihat wajah lucu Baekhyun yang mengantuk. "Aku tidak bisa tidur..." ucap Baekhyun.

"Rebahkan kepalamu di ranjangku. Sini mendekatlah." ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendekatkan kursinya ke ranjang Kyungsoo dan merebahkan kepalanya menghadap wajah Kyungsoo. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo terangkat dan mengelus tengkuk Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan desiran aneh di dalam tubuhnya saat lembut tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh kulitnya. Meresapi momen yang benar-benar indah selama ini di dalam hidupnya. Matanya terasa berat saat mendengar suara merdu Kyungsoo yang mengalun pelan.

In my world, before you

I lived outside my emotions

Didn't know where I was going

'til that day, I found you

How you opened my life

To a new paradise

In a world torn by change

Still with all of my heart

'til my dying day

98° ~ I Do

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba untuk terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang perlahan masuk ke matanya. Dia masih merasakan tangan halus Kyungsoo yang berdiam di tengkuknya. Pelan-pelan, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menaruh dengan lembut tangan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun masih menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya pelan. Teringat sesuatu, Baekhyun langsung melepas genggaman Kyungsoo dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Joonmyeon yang ia kira masih tertidur di sofa. Baekhyun langsung menghela nafasnya lega saat melihat Joonmyeon sudah tidak di sana.

Baekhyun kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur. Lalu matanya tak sengaja melihat sarapan milik Kyungsoo yang berada di nakas sebelah ranjang. 'Berarti tadi sudah ada dokter yang memeriksa Kyungsoo.' batin Baekhyun.

Namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis sahabatnya. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun berani untuk mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

Cklek

Baekhyun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap horor orang yang membuka pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Pipinya memerah saat melihat Joonmyeon tersenyum canggung kepadanya. "E-eh, hyung." ucap Baekhyun gugup. Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil dan mendekati Baekhyun. "Ehm. Tenang saja, aku tidak melihat apapun tadi." ucap Joonmyeon yang malah membuat Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Emm... Hyung, aku izin untuk mandi dulu." ucap Baekhyun. "Ya, mandilah dan segera memakan sarapanmu. Hyung sudah membelikan kamu makanan tadi." ucap Joonmyeon. "Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu hyung." ucap Baekhyun lalu mengambil baju ditasnya dan pergi mandi.

Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang cemberut saat disuapi kakaknya. "Hyung! Aku tidak selemah itu jika hanya untuk mengangkat sendok!" omel Kyungsoo ke Joonmyeon. "Aku cuma ingin menyuapimu, galak sekali sih." ucap Joonmyeon, masih menyodorkan sesendok makanan ke bibir Kyungsoo yang tertutup rapat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah melihat Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi. "Baekhyun-aaaaaah~" panggil Kyungsoo manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu hanya meneguk ludahnya dengan berat dan tergagap. "K-ke-kenapa, Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Suruh pergi orang ini! Aku tidak mau disuapi!" ucap Kyungsoo lalu merebut paksa sarapannya yang berada di tangan Joonmyeon. Kakak dari Kyungsoo itu mempoutkan bibirnya dan mendecih karena adiknya. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kedua adik-kakak itu. 'Keluarga Do memang mempunyai keturunan yang manis.' gumam Baekhyun melihat kedua orang di depannya yang sangat manis.

"Ah! Baekhyun, sarapanmu ada di atas meja!" kata Joonmyeon. Baekhyun tersenyum dan bergumam 'Terima kasih.' kepada Joonmyeon. Baekhyun memakan sarapannya dan sesekali terkekeh karena mendengar pertengkaran kecil Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai memakan sarapannya, Baekhyun segera meminta izin untuk keluar. "Kau mau kemana Baekhyun? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering keluar?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Ah, sekarang aku ingin ke toko bunga sebentar. Aku ingin membeli beberapa bunga untuk anak-anak kanker." ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah! Kyungsoo, kau harus mengenali salah satu remaja yang sering berkunjung ke tempat anak-anak kanker. Dia salah satu pasien di sini, tapi aku tidak tahu dia sakit apa. Yang aku lihat dia sering mengajak main anak-anak kanker di sini. Dia anak yang baik!" ucap Baekhyun semangat. "Kanker? Oh... Kalau boleh aku tau, siapa namanya Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Namanya Oh Sehun!" ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mematung. Mendengar nama itu, membuat debaran di jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. "Yasudah, Kyungsoo aku keluar ne!" ucap Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

_Oh Sehun... Kenapa? Kenapa harus secepat ini? Kenapa harus sekarang kau berada di sini?_

_._

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam toko bunga dekat rumah sakit. Dia membeli beberapa tangkai mawar putih untuk nanti dibagikan ke anak kanker. Saat ia ingin membayar bunga, bayangan seseorang yang amat ia kenali lewat dari toko bunga itu.

'Jongin...'

"Permisi nak, ini kembaliannya." ucap penjual bunga. Baekhyun segera berterima kasih dan meninggalkan toko tersebut. Dia mengikuti langkah orang yang ia yakini sebagai Jongin yang sekarang terlihat memasuki gedung rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat.

'Dia benar-benar Jongin!' batin Baekhyun saat melihat wajah Jongin dari samping. Baekhyun berjalan cepat agar tidak kehilangan jejak pemuda itu. Ia melihat Jongin berjalan ke arah belakang rumah sakit, tempat bermain anak kanker dan taman berada.

Baekhyun melihat Jongin yang menghampiri seorang laki-laki yang duduk di atas kursi rodanya yang terlihat sendirian di taman. Baekhyun mengenali rambut golden-honey itu.

'Sehun? Jongin? Apa maksudnya ini?' batin Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membulat saat Jongin tersenyum lembut ke arah Sehun dan memberi pemuda manis itu kecupan di kening dan bibir.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Huweeee~ apa-apaan ini? ToT chapter ini ga jelas ya? Momen Baeksoo-nya kurang ya? Untuk penjelasan mengenai siapa Sehun, di chapter depan ya. Maaf kalo chapter ini bener-bener aneh. Saya juga merasakannya. Kurang greget euy. Uyuhan atuh aku bikinnya sambil makan ketupat *eh

Ngomong-ngomong... Minal Aidzin ya semua readers, maafkan aku kalau punya salah :) semoga segala perbuatan amal dan ibadah kita diterima oleh Allah swt. Amin ya rabb...

Last, mind to review?

Sincerely, an unprofessional author

InfinitelyLove aka werewolfxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Invisible Man

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

And another EXO's members

*plus* Oh Hayoung - A Pink

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

.

.

.

Chapter 5 updates!

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangkai-tangkai bunga mawar putih yang dibawanya. Dengan langkah yang pasti, Baekhyun segera menghampiri kedua pemuda itu. Beberapa langkah lagi, Baekhyun sampai tepat di belakang kursi roda milik Sehun. Jongin dan Sehun masih sibuk dengan obrolan kecil yang dapat melukis senyuman cerah di kedua wajah pemuda rupawan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Sehun! Loh, Jongin? Kau ada di sini?" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengumbar senyum paksanya. Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara ceria Baekhyun, tapi tak lama pemuda manis itu membulatkan matanya. "Bae-baekhyun hyung? Kau me-mengenal Jongin hyung?" tanya Sehun kaget.

Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun langsung menolehkan wajahnya setelah memberi tatapan tajam ke arah Jongin. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengelus surai golden-honey itu. "Tentu, Jongin kan teman sekolah hyung!" ucap Baekhyun. Lelaki pemilik suara emas itu menyodorkan beberapa tangkai mawar putih ke arah Sehun.

"Ini... Bunga mawar putih yang memiliki arti hampir sama dengan baby's breath, aku memberikannya dengan tulus untukmu Sehun." ucap Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Baekhyun. Kita harus bicara." ucap Jongin datar. Baekhyun menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke arah namja bersurai silver itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum remeh, seolah senyumannya itu dapat membakar hati egois milik Jongin. Seketika raut wajah dingin Jongin melembut saat menatap Sehun. Baekhyun menjauh dari kursi roda itu, memberi jalan pada Jongin untuk menghampiri namja manis yang lebih muda dari mereka. Tangan kanan Jongin terangkat dan mengelus puncak kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"Sehunna, hyung ada sedikit urusan dengan Baekhyun. Kau tidak apa-apa bukan kami tinggal?" ucap Jongin. Sehun tersenyum lucu dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau sudah selesai, hyung bisa mencariku di ruang kaca tempat anak-anak kanker bermain ya?" ucap Sehun. Jongin mengangguk lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Ah iya, Sehun... Ini bunga-bunga mawar yang tadi sengaja aku beli untukmu dan anak-anak kanker. Bisa tolong kau bagikan nanti?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan beberapa tangkai lagi bubga mawar putih. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengambil bunga tersebut. "Terima kasih Baekhyun hyung!" ucap Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya untuk mengikuti langkah Jongin.

Sehun menatap aneh kepergian Baekhyun dan Jongin. Dia menatap khawatir keduanya.

_Apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Apa ada hal yang tidak kuketahui selama ini?_

.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun dan Jongin berada di taman yang cukup jauh dari gedung rumah sakit, sehingga hanya beberapa orang saja yang sedang berada di sana. Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon besar di belakangnya. Sedangkan Jongin berdiri tepat di depannya. Baekhyun menatap tajam Jongin, seolah mata itu dapat membunuh Jongin sekarang juga.

Baekhyun marah. Merasa orang yang dicintainya selama ini sudah ditipu dan dikhianati. Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas yang cukup dalam. "Jongin, kau tau sudah lama aku mencintai Kyungsoo. Dan dia tetap mencintaimu dalam keadaan apapun. Aku tidak tau apakah kau mencintainya juga atau tidak. Tapi kumohon, Kyungsoo milikmu sekarang. Tolong jangan sakiti dia. Sekali ini saja, ikuti kata-kataku. Dan apa maksud semuanya? Kau terlihat jauh lebih mencintai Sehun daripada Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihmu. Apakah Sehun juga kekasihmu? Sehun anak yang baik. Aku mengetahui itu. Sehari bertemu dengannya, sudah membuktikan kalau ia anak yang memiliki hati yang polos dan tulus. Janganlah kau sakiti dia." ucap Baekhyun.

Jongin tertegun, perkataan Baekhyun sukses memukul hatinya yang terlalu egois. Membuka pikirannya terhadap semua yang ia lakukan saat ini. Menyadarkannya bahwa perasaannya memang tidak dapat dibagi. Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menggeram pelan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, bingung untuk memulai semua ini darimana.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di sebelah kiri Baekhyun. "Aku akan menceritakan padamu semuanya. Semua hal yang selama ini mungkin kau tidak mengetahuinya." ucap Jongin. Baekhyun ikut mendudukkan dirinya.

"Dulu, Kyungsoo dan aku adalah sahabat baik sejak sekolah dasar..."

.

.

.

_"Jongin!" teriak bocah kecil bermata bulat yang sibuk berlari. Bocah lain yang dipanggil Jongin menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya berlari kearahnya. Kyungsoo kecil tersenyum saat melihat sahabatnya itu menoleh. _

_"Kyungsoo, apa kau kesiangan? Tadi pagi saat aku mau berangkat denganmu, eomma-mu bilang kau belum siap berangkat." ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Ya, seperti itulah." Jongin terkekeh lalu menggandeng sahabat kecilnya yang bernama Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan bersama hingga kelas, ditemani oleh semburat merah yang terlihat samar di pipi Kyungsoo_.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Kyungsoo menyukaiku... Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku baru menyadarinya."

.

.

.

_"Jongin!" panggil seorang bocah berkacamata yang akrab dipanggil Chen. "Ya? Kenapa?" tanya Jongin. "Kau tau tidak? Kata teman-teman, Kyungsoo menyukaimu, tau!" ucap Chen dengan berbisik-bisik heboh. Jongin mengernyit dan memandang aneh Chen._

_"Oh ya? Tapi aku rasa dia biasa saja denganku." ucap Jongin. Chen mendecak kecil dan memukul kecil pundak teman sekelasnya itu. "Ah~ kau ini payah. Tapi aku juga tidak tau sih,itu benar atau tidak." ucap Chen lalu terkekeh. Jongin mendorong sedikit kepala temannya lalu tertawa kecil._

_'Kyungsoo... Menyukaiku?'_

.

.

.

"Lalu... Saat aku berumur 11 tahun, ibuku meninggal..."

.

.

.

_Jongin menatap sendu makam di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh nisan yang terdapat di sana. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Tetapi, terlihat dengan jelas bekas air mata yang masih menempel di kedua pipinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menghalangi air mata yang siap keluar lagi dari kedua netra gelapnya._

_Jongin sedikit tersentak saat tangan appa-nya menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Jongin... Kita harus pulang." ucap sang ayah lalu memberi senyuman terbaik di depan anaknya. Jongin melihat itu semua. Semua kesedihan yang terpampang jelas di kedua bola mata ayah-nya. Senyum dermawan yang selama ini dia banggakan terganti oleh senyuman paksa yang terlihat miris di mata Jongin._

_Jongin mengangguk perlahan, mengaitkan tangan kirinya dengan telapak tangan sang ayah. Dia tersenyum melihat makam eomma-nya lalu bergumam kecil 'Eomma... Titipkan salamku pada Tuhan dan malaikat di sana. Dan jangan lupa untuk kembali berkumpul saat appa dan Jongin menyusul eomma.' lalu langkah kedua laki-laki itu menjauh dari makam berhiaskan mawar putih disana._

_Jongin dan ayah-nya kini berada di dalam mobil. Jongin menatap kosong jalanan di depannya. Lalu ia menghadapkan wajahnya kearah tuan Kim yang sedang menyetir. "Appa... Apakah eomma akan senang berada di sana?" ucap Jongin. Tuan Kim tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang anak. "Eomma akan senang di sana... Eomma-mu pasti bisa bertemu Tuhan dan malaikat-malaikat yang baik hati." ucap sang ayah._

_Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya yang sebenarnya sedang mengeluarkan air mata itu. Dia harus kuat. Harus terlihat tangguh dan tegar di hadapan satu-satunya orang tua yang kini dimilikinya. "Jongin yakin... Nanti kalau Jongin dan appa menyusul eomma, pasti kita akan berkumpul kembali." ucap Jongin. Tuan Kim tersenyum dan berkata 'Pasti.' dengan lirih._

.

.

.

"Setahun setelah eomma meninggal, aku dan ayahku pindah ke Busan."

.

.

.

_"Appa. Aku menyukai rumah baru kita!" ucap Jongin senang. Anak laki-laki yang sekarang berumur 12 tahun itu mulai membereskan kamarnya dan memajang beberapa foto dirinya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tuan Kim tersenyum mendengar pernyataan anaknya. Jongin kecil tidak mau memperlihatkan kekecewaannya karena telah meninggalkan rumah yang penuh kenangan bersama ibunya itu._

_Pancaran kesedihan ayah Jonginlah yang membuatnya harus memaksa untuk berpindah rumah. Ini semua bukan keinginan tuan Kim, melainkan anaknya sendiri. Jongin yang selama ini memperhatikan sang ayah yang sedang bersedih. Jongin hanya tidak ingin orang tua satu-satunya itu terpuruk karena suasana rumah mereka yang kental akan kenangan itu._

_Tuan Kim memeluk anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. "Appa... Aku harap appa bisa kembali seperti dulu. Tolong jangan membuatku khawatir." ucap Jongin lalu membalas pelukan ayahnya. Tuan Kim tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut anaknya. "Jangan khawatirkan appa, Jongin..." jawabnya. Jongin hanya terdiam mendengarnya._

_Jongin melepaskan pelukan ayahnya dan membelakangi sang ayah serta menyibukkan diri dengan barang-barangnya. "Appa... Kalau memang jadi aku homeschoolling untuk tingkat sekolah menengah, bisakah appa mencarikan teman untukku bermain di rumah?" ucap Jongin. Sang appa terdiam lalu bergumam 'Ya.' sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu._

.

.

.

"Saat itu... Aku dan ayahku pergi ke pasar ikan di Busan. Di sana aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan ibuku..." ucap Jongin tersenyum.

.

.

.

_"A-appa..." panggil Jongin saat ayahnya sibuk dengan beberapa belanjaan di tangannya. Tuan Kim menatap bingung anaknya dan melihat pandangan Jongin yang terpaku terhadap sosok wanita di dekat mereka. "Appa... Orang itu mirip sekali dengan eomma." ucap Jongin._

_Tuan Kim tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Eh, maafkan aku appa. Appa tidak sedih kan?" ucap Jongin polos. Sang ayah tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil mendengar pernyataan anaknya._

_Jongin dan ayahnya pergi kearah mobilnya. Sesampainya di mobil, Jongin kembali menatap wanita yang mirip seperti ibunya itu sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil yang Jongin tidak tau laki-laki atau perempuan. 'Anak yang manis...' gumam Jongin lalu menatap kembali wanita itu_.

_'Eomma... Aku rindu dengan eomma.' batinnya. Tuan Kim menepuk pelan bahu anaknya. "Jongin-ah, besok appa akan mencarikan orang yang akan mengurus rumah. Mungkin besok appa juga akan mencarikan teman untukmu bermain di rumah." ucap tuan Kim. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pantai yang terdapat di sepanjang jalan itu._

.

.

.

"Keesokkan harinya, aku kaget. Karena ayahku membawa seorang wanita dan anak kecil manis yang akan bekerja sebagai pengurusku. Wanita itu adalah seseorang yang mirip dengan ibuku. Dia sudah kehilangan suaminya sejak hamil. Dan... Kau perlu tau, anaknya itu adalah Sehun." ucap Jongin lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, menatap penuh tanda tanya kepada Jongin yang hanya tersenyum tipis. "Nama wanita itu adalah Oh Hayoung... Wanita yang memiliki senyum dan tawa yang sama persis dengan ibuku. Wanita yang memiliki sifat dan kasih sayang yang hampir sama dengan ibuku. Walaupun, bagiku ibuku masih jauh lebih baik darinya." ucap Jongin lalu terkekeh pelan.

Baekhyun menatap iba kepada Jongin yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, Baekhyun dengan reflek ikut berdiri. "Ayahku, wanita itu dan Sehun saat itu pergi untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Dan saat itu nyawa ayahku dan wanita itu tidak dapat diselamatkan, dan Sehun jatuh koma karena benturan yang amat keras di kepalanya, itu semua disebabkan oleh kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka." ucap Jongin pelan. Baekhyun tertegun.

_'Kini, Jongin hanya tinggal sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan tahun lalu, dan adik tirinya yang berada di rumah sakit karena koma akibat kecelakaan itu.'_

Baekhyun memutar semua memorinya kembali. Cerita ini... Sama persis dengan yang diceritakan oleh nyonya Do. "J-Jongin... Apa... Wanita itu menikah dengan ayahmu?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Jongin menatap kaget pada Baekhyun. Raut mukanya menampakkan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Takut. Jongin sangat takut bila semua hubungannya dengan Sehun dapat diketahui oleh Baekhyun. Semua hubungan yang sesungguhnya hanya Kyungsoo yang mengetahuinya. Hubungan kakak-adik yang dimiliki antara dirinya dan Sehun. Hubungan yang menghalangi seluruh cintanya terhadap seorang namja manis yang memiliki senyuman yang indah di dalam hidupnya.

"Itu benar..." ucap Jongin lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, menatap Jongin dengan penuh ketidak percayaan. Seketika, tatapan ibanya berubah menjadi tatapan kemarahan. "Kau gila!" teriak Baekhyun lalu mendorong tubuh Jongin sehingga punggungnya terbentur keras dengan pohon di belakang mereka. Baekhyun mencengkram kuat kerah baju yang dipakai Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh kecil mendengar kemarahan Baekhyun. Menundukkan kepalanya, pasrah dengan segala hal yang memang pantas untuk diterimanya. "Pukul aku. Kalau perlu kau bunuh aku. Itu semua memang pantas untuk kuterima. Hancurkanlah aku. Memang tidak sepantasnya manusia sepertiku berada di dunia ini. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu yang memiliki ketulusan di setiap keadaan Baekhyun. Kau berbeda denganku yang memiliki hati yang terlampau egois." ucap Jongin pelan.

Baekhyun mengendurkan cengkramannya pada kerah Jongin. Keamarahannya menguap seketika. Hati Baekhyun mencoba untuk merasakan betapa sulitnya menjadi Jongin. Betapa sulitnya memiliki hati yang terbagi diantara ketulusan dan keiba-an. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Jongin, lalu ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Semua pernyataan Jongin berdengung di dalam otaknya.

Keheningan menemani kedua pemuda rupawan itu. Jongin dengan pelan mengangkat wajahnya, memandang miris kepada Baekhyun yang setia menundukkan wajahnya. Di sini dia yang salah, tapi mengapa dia merasa kalau Baekhyun terlampau sakit di dalam kehidupannya ini? Jongin menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun lalu menatap wajah yang perlahan mendongak itu. Baekhyun dapat melihat kesedihan di mata Jongin.

"Aku mau bertanya denganmu... Apakah Sehun juga kekasihmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pelan. Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan takut. Dengan perlahan, kepala Jongin mengangguk dengan pasti. Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan berat, pusing dengan semua keadaan ini.

"Baiklah... Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian, yang pasti... Tolong, kumohon untuk tidak menyakiti mereka berdua. Kyungsoo dan Sehun adalah orang yang baik dan tulus. Mereka memiliki hati yang terlalu rapuh untuk kau sakiti... Tapi... Apa Kyungsoo mengetahui ini semua? Termasuk hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" ucap Baekhyun. Jongin mengangguk lagi sebagai jawabannya.

Baekhyun menampilkan wajah heran saat melihat balasan Jongin. Matanya berkaca-kaca membayangkan betapa sakitnya hati Kyungsoo, walaupun pemuda bermata bulat itulah yang terkesan egois di sini. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini... Sungguh." gumam Baekhyun lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Aku akan memperbaiki ini semua... Aku berjanji." ucap Jongin. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum lemah kearah Jongin. "Aku sudah dengan sabar menunggu Kyungsoo. Bagiku, tidak ada kata lelah untuk membuat Kyungsoo jatuh kepelukanku. Namun, melihat betapa besarnya cinta Kyungsoo kepadamu, harapan itu sudah kuhapus. Aku tulus melepaskan Kyungsoo padamu, tetapi... Mungkin itu salah, karena sampai sekarang pun, cintaku padanya masih terlalu susah untuk dihilangkan. Semuanya, kuserahkan padamu Jongin. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelesaikan ini semua." ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Jongin. "Kau bodoh... Memang kau terlalu bodoh, Byun Baekhyun." ucap Jongin. Baekhyun berbalik dan memandang aneh Jongin.

"Kau bodoh melepaskan orang yang sesungguhnya mencintaimu... Kau bodoh melepaskan Kyungsoo. Kalian sama-sama buta akan cinta. Kalian sama-sama bodoh untuk menyadari cinta yang berada di antara kalian."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Nahloh... Ga ada Baeksoo sama sekali disini-_- aduh maafkan saya. Kan biar pada ngerti juga sama masa lalu Kai-Soo-Hun. Maafkan saya bila chapter ini ga jelas. Aduh otak saya lagi ga jalan bener nih *cari bat baseball*

Oke terima kasih semuanya yang udah baca cerita ini. Bagi yang nge-review, favorite sama follow, aku cinta kalian semua. Bagi yang baru baca, gapapa kok mulai reviewnya dari sekarang *ngarep*

Oh iya, mungkin tentang penyakit Sehun bakalan aku kasih tau chapter depan... Ngomong-ngomong udah mau masuk sekolah aja ya-_- saya galau nih mau masuk kelas 11, temen-temennya beda semua-_- huweeeee malah temen kpoppers saya ga sekelas lagi *ini kok curhat*

Last, mind to review?

Sincerely, an unprofessional author

InfinitelyLove aka werewolfxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Invisible Man chap.6

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

And another EXO's members

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

.

.

.

Chapter 6 updates!

.

.

.

Baekhyun mematung mendengar perkataan Jongin. Kata-kata itu menamparnya dengan keras, menghancurkan kenaifan yang terdapat dihatinya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak dapat berpikir jernih dengan segala hal yang Kyungsoo tunjukan padanya.

Baekhyun mendongak kearah langit yang seakan mengejek dirinya, menghindari air mata yang siap turun dari kedua mata indahnya. Langit yang berawan kelabu seakan mengerti perasaan kedua pemuda itu. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya, air matanya ikut turun saat dia melakukan itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti... Sungguh." ucapan Baekhyun membuat Jongin menatap pemuda tampan sekaligus manis itu dengan tajam. "Mungkin selama ini kau yang merasa Kyungsoo tidak merasakan kehadiranmu. Tapi, memang dari awal kau yang bodoh karena tidak mengetahui semua kebenarannya." Jongin duduk bersender pada pohon yang tadi membentur pada punggungnya.

Baekhyun tetap berdiri di hadapan Jongin, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat untuk melampiaskan segala perasaannya yang bercampur aduk. "Aku merasakannya... Kyungsoo mencintaimu, bukan aku. Mungkin cintanya sudah tertutup oleh rasa sukanya padaku sejak kecil. Cinta dan suka itu berbeda jauh, Baekhyun-ssi." ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Jongin yang setia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Tapi... Aku tidak pernah merasakannya, merasakan Kyungsoo yang membalas cintaku." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Jongin terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Tau darimana kau? Tau darimana kalau dia tidak mencintaimu, hah? Kau bilang dia tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu, tapi kau sendiri? Cih, buat apa kalau kau tidak bercermin kepada dirimu sendiri yang tidak peka seperti itu, eh? Kau memang bodoh." ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Jongin yang tersenyum remeh dengan penuh amarah. Kakinya siap melayangkan tendangan kearah wajah tampan Jongin yang terlihat menyebalkan di matanya.

Dug

Jongin membuka matanya. Ia tidak merasa sakit. Tidak sama sekali. Jongin menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan, melihat kaki Baekhyun yang menendang keras pohon yang disandarnya.

Baekhyun menurunkan kakinya, menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi air mata. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini... Aku tidak mengerti." ucap Baekhyun. Jongin berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Semua jawaban itu ada pada dirimu sendiri." gumam Jongin.

Keheningan menyapa kedua pemuda itu. Langit terlihat semakin mendung pagi hari ini. Jongin menatap iba Baekhyun, dan berniat untuk mengalihkan pikiran pemuda di depannya itu. "Dimana ruang Kyungsoo dirawat?" pertanyaan datar Jongin mengundang Baekhyun untuk menatap pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. "Darimana kau tau Kyungsoo dirawat?" tanya Baekhyun. "Aku melihatmu sedang membawa Kyungsoo kemarin pagi ke ruang UGD." ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya. "Ikuti aku." ucapnya pelan. Jongin mengekori Baekhyun kearah gedung rumah sakit dan memasuki beberapa koridor untuk menemui kamar rawat yang Kyungsoo tempati.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap datar punggung lebar Baekhyun yang terlihat bergetar. 'Perasaannya terlalu dalam untuk Kyungsoo. Lebih baik aku tidak membahas apa-apa dulu sekarang.' batin Jongin. Saat di depan kamar rawat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun berbalik badan dan menatap Jongin dengan memelas. "Kumohon untuk tidak membahas apapun di depan Kyungsoo saat ini. Tubuhnya masih lemah." ucap Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangguk dengan pelan. "Aku hanya akan menyapanya saja." ucap Jongin. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar itu dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berganti baju, siap untuk pulang dari rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang sendiri di atas kasur menolehkan ke arah pintu kamar rawatnya. Wajahnya berubah sumringah saat melihat siluet tubuh sahabatnya. Tetapi, itu semua berubah saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang tidak menunjukkan baik-baik saja. "Baek... Kau kenapa?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Kyung... Ah iya, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." ucap Baekhyun. Lalu Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo melebar kaget. "Jongin?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin tersenyum lalu mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring di kasurnya. "Maaf, aku harus ke kantin rumah sakit dulu untuk membeli beberapa kaleng minuman isotonik. Apa ada yang ingin kalian titip?" ucap Baekhyun.

Jongin menggeleng pelan dan Kyungsoo menatap aneh Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau seperti menghindariku Baek? Apa ada sesuatu?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Kini rasa gugup yang biasanya ia tunjukkan saat di dekat Jongin hilang entah kemana. Baekhyun merengut kecil, mencoba menghilangkan ekspresi sendunya dan bersikap normal.

"Hei! Mana mungkin aku bisa menghindari sahabatku sendiri, eh? Jadi bagaimana, ada yang ingin kalian titip?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. Dan Kyungsoo mengetahuinya. Amat mengetahuinya. Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. Ia menatap lekat punggung lebar Baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu kamar rawatnya.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Tatapan itu... 'Sudah kuduga.' batin Jongin. "Kau bodoh." Kyungsoo menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, menatap aneh Jongin yang terkekeh di depannya. "Kau mencintainya tapi malah memilihku." ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Mencoba terlihat tenang-tetapi tidak bisa- saat Jongin berkata hal yang membuat hatinya goyah kembali. Rasa takut untuk kehilangan Jongin bertumbuh besar di hatinya. Namun keraguan juga mendominasi di dalam sudut hati kecilnya. Kyungsoo hendak berbicara, namun suara Jongin sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau hanya perlu tau... Orang yang kau cintai bukanlah aku. Orang yang kau cintai Baekhyun, bukan?" ucap Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dan mencari jawaban dari hatinya. "Aku tidak tahu..." gumam Kyungsoo lalu menggeleng pelan. "Baekhyun dan kau sama-sama bodoh." ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sendu wajah Jongin. "Coba kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri. Selama ini siapa yang paling sering kau pikirkan? Selama ini apa kau pernah menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun di sisimu? Dan sebenarnya siapa yang ada di dalam hati kecilmu?" ucap Jongin. Lelaki bersurai silver itu tersenyum lembut, mengusak surai hitam milik Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"Kau sudah seperti saudara sendiri bagiku. Bukankah kau juga merasa seperti itu saat bersamaku?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Jongin tersenyum senang dan sedikit terkekeh kecil. "Kau baru menyadarinya, eh? Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Jongin.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, mungkin memang hatiku ini terlalu egois karena merasa kalau aku akan lebih baik bersamamu yang membuatku senang. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun juga tak kalah menyenangkan dan nyaman darimu... Baekhyun... Dia membuatku selalu memikirkannya." ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, membawa Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat sehat itu kedalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih sudah menyayangiku selama ini... Kau sudah seperti saudara kandung bagiku." ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum, membalas pelukan Jongin. "Ne, terima kasih juga sudah menyadarkanku dengan semua ini. Aku baru menyadarinya... Aku mencintai Baekhyun yang bodoh itu." ucap Kyungsoo.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan itu, lalu terkekeh kecil dengan perbuatan mereka selama ini.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak menyadari sesuatu, Baekhyun belum beranjak dari depan kamar tersebut. Dadanya bergemuruh senang. Tapi hal itu langsung menguap saat merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang bodoh di sini. Dia tidak dapat sendiri menyatakan cintanya secara langsung.

Bodoh karena selalu menjadi pengecut yang bersembunyi dari kenyataan yang ada. Dan sangat bodoh karena bibirnya tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo betapa besar dan tulusnya cinta yang ia milikki selama ini.

Tatapan mata pemuda tampan bernama Baekhyun itu meredup saat memikirkan itu semua. Tapi, sebuah kesempatan yang begitu besar menghampirinya saat ini. Dia tidak boleh menjadi pengecut seperti sebelumnya. Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tertawa bersama. Mungkin setelah ini, Baekhyun akan banyak berterima kasih kepada Jongin yang merupakan rivalnya dahulu.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang berada di depan pintu. "Menguping, eh? Dasar kau! Sudah sana kunjungi belahan jiwamu!" ucap Jongin lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun di sana. "Terima Kasih!" teriak Baekhyun yang dihadiahi acungan jempol dari Jongin.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. "Kyung... Jadi hari ini kau sudah boleh pulang?" suara Baekhyun langsung membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum manis. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, bagus kalau begitu! Kita bisa sekolah dan bermain musik bersama lagi." ucap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo tertegun, menyadari betapa indahnya senyum Baekhyun yang selama ini tersedia untuknya. Merutuki hatinya yang terlalu tidak peka dari segala hal mengenai sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

"Jongin hyung... Kau darimana?" tanya Sehun saat Jongin masuk ke dalam ruang kaca tempat ia bermain dengan anak kanker lainnya. Jongin tersenyum lembut dan mengelus surai golden-honey Sehun. "Tadi hyung hanya mengobrol sedikit dengan Baekhyun hyung." ucap Jongin.

"Ooooh... Ngobrol tentang apa, kalau aku boleh tau?" tanya Sehun dengan nada lugu bocah yang masih berpendidikkan SMP kelas 3 itu. Jongin terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Sehun dan membisikkan sesuatu di sana. "Rahasia." Sehun yang mendengarnya merengut, memukul kecil bahu Jongin dengan tangannya. "Jongin hyung menyebalkaaaaan!" teriak Sehun yang terdengar lucu di telinga Jongin.

Tak lama, seorang suster masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Suster cantik bernama Jang Nara itu tersenyum lembut menatap Jongin dan Sehun. "Jongin-ssi... Aku ingin memberitahu tentang perkembangan kesehatan Sehun..." ucap suster itu. Jongin mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah sang suster keluar dari ruangan.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang tengah serius membicarakan-yang Sehun yakin mengenai kesehatannya- dengan Nara noona-nya itu. Sesekali raut wajah Jongin terlihat penuh kekhawatiran. Sehun tersenyum miris, 'Mungkin memang kanker tulangku tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi...' batinnya lalu memutarkan kursi rodanya untuk melaju kearah anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Baekhyun sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo yang kini sedang menunggu Joonmyeon untuk mengurus administrasi rumah sakit. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memutuskan jalan kearah tempat parkir karena Joonmyeon berpesan untuk segera kesana.

Baekhyun menggendong tas ranselnya dan menyeret koper milik Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah Baekhyun, biar aku yang membawanya." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencoba merebut kopernya. Baekhyun mendecak kecil, terus menarik koper itu tanpa peduli dengan rengekkan Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya terdengar imut di telinganya.

Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya, merajuk karena sedari tadi Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan rengekkannya. "Baekhyun! Iiish... Biar aku saja!" ucap Kyungsoo sebal. Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan malas.

"Kyungsoo... Kau masih lemas, jangan sok kuat seperti itu. Kalau saja aku tidak menggendong ransel, mungkin kau sudah kugendong sekarang." ucap Baekhyun lalu mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Namja manis yang terlihat sedang merajuk itu memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Menyebalkan!" kesal Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, meninggalkan lelaki lain yang terkekeh kecil melihat keimutannya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, tidak menyangka dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo yang terlihat lebih kekanakkan.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, menyejajarkan tubuh mereka saat hampir sampai di depan mobil milik Joonmyeon. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang menundukkan wajahnya, menolak untuk menatap sedikitpun wajah Baekhyun. "Kyung... Aku hanya tidak mau kau kecapek-an lagi. Kopermu itu cukup berat, aku takut kau jatuh sakit lagi. Jangan ngambek, okay?" ucap Baekhyun.

Pemuda yang lebih tua membuka bagasi mobil untuk menaruh koper dan tas ranselnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih menolak untuk mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya. Dengan pelan, Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menarik dagu Kyungsoo dengan lembut untuk mendongak. Baekhyun kaget saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kyung... Jangan menangis." ucap Baekhyun khawatir. Dengan reflek-atau modus- Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukkannya. Kyungsoo tersipu di dalam pelukan Baekhyun, merasakan detak jantung sahabatnya yang terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu mendongak untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menatapnya khawatir. "Siapa yang menangis?" ucap Kyungsoo lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun. Ia memasuki mobil milik kakaknya itu dan duduk di samping kursi pengemudi.

Baekhyun mendecak pelan saat melihat sikap kekanakkan Kyungsoo, bukannya ia marah atau kesal, tetapi justru itu membuat Baekhyun bertambah gemas dengan pemuda yang bernama Kyungsoo itu. Baekhyun memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Menyalakan mobil silver milik Joonmyeon untuk dipanaskannya.

"Kyung..."

"Hm."

"Kyungsoo..."

"Hn."

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh kaget kearah Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya dengan sedikit keras. Matanya semakin membulat saat melihat jarak wajah Baekhyun yang tak begitu jauh darinya. Baekhyun tersenyum sembari memamerkan eyesmile-nya. Kyungsoo terpaku melihat senyuman indah Baekhyun. Dengan mata yang megerjap lucu, Kyungsoo membuat jantung Baekhyun bekerja 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Waeyo? Wae?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melotot kearah Baekhyun yang justru tertawa melihat wajahnya. "Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa hah?" teriak Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar terlihat kesal sekarang. Baekhyun menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mencubit kecil pipi Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan.

"Ish! Diam, Byun Baek!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepis tangan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo merutuki kakaknya di dalam hati 'Haiish... Kemana si Junmen cerewet itu? Lama sekali, sih!' Baekhyun tersenyum menarik sedikit dagu Kyungsoo dan menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada pipi gembul milik sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo kaget dan menatap horror Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum kecil kearahnya. "Y-ya! Apa-apaan sih?" omel Kyungsoo yang berbanding balik dengan keadaan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke mobil hitam di samping mobil mereka. Baekhyun memandang kedepan dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyung." ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya terkejut, menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dalam.

"Aku mengetahui semuanya, semua hal yang kau sembunyikan selama ini." Kyungsoo menatap kaget Baekhyun yang kini mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Dan, untuk menjawab pernyataanmu kepada Jongin tadi... Kau sudah tau jawabannya. Aku mencintaimu. Dari pertama kita bertemu, bahkan sampai kita sudah tidak di dunia lagi. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." lanjut Baekhyun.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, menahan air mata yang bisa saja langsung turun jika ia mengedipkan mata. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh lelaki tampan di depannya. Menumpahkan seluruh tangisannya dibahu Baekhyun, sahabat atau mungkin orang yang paling dicintainya.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, memberi ketenangan kepada yang lebih muda dengan mengelus punggungnya. "Maaf... Maafkan aku... Aku salah mengerti perasaanku sendiri, aku yang bodoh." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencengkram erat baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Ssshh... Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa... Sudah, kau tidak perlu minta maaf." ucap Baekhyun lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo... Maukah kau menjadi milikku?" pertanyaan Bawkhyun membuat Kyungsoo merona. Dengan perlahan, pemuda manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk erat Baekhyun yang tersenyum senang.

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukan mereka, menatap manik hitam Kyungsoo-nya dengan sayang. Mengecup kening orang yang ia cintai dari sekarang, dan sampai selamanya. Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum. Terkekeh kecil dan kembali memeluk satu sama lain.

"Ehem."

Suara deheman mengintrupsi pelukan mereka.

"Jadi, kapan kita berangkat?"

.

.

.

TBC / END ?

Haiaiaiaiaiaiiii~ udah lama banget ga update ff ini :'( aku banyak BANGET tugas... Padahal baru masuk ya, tapi yaampun deh tugasnya :'(

Hayooo~ ini mau end disini, apa tbc buat chapter berikutnya ya? Aku juga bingung. Soalnya masih nge-gantung, karena aku belum dapet feels untuk buat Baeksoo yang fluffy di ff ini. Adododoh please baeksoo moment please. Maaf sekali lagi karena CHAPTER INI KURANG GREGET TBH OMG MAAFKAN SAYA

Ah iya! Ada yang tau SMAN 103 Jakarta? Kira-kira disini ada yang dari 103 ga ya? Hehe-_- maaf ini sepertinya agak tidak penting *okesip

gutbai

Sincerely, an unprofessional author

InfinitelyLove aka werewolfxoxo


End file.
